


Revalink Fluff Drabbles

by nothingbutuseless



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cuddles, Depression, Laziness, Multi, Mutual Pinning, Reading Together, Sickness, Sign Language, Snuggling, Thunderstorms, Tickles, but its mostly fluff, injuries, major fluff, small angst, water fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutuseless/pseuds/nothingbutuseless
Summary: Just some random drabbles regarding Revalink (and maybe other couples but I'm not sure yet, but the main focus is Revalink). Some may be set after certain chapters of my other stories, maybe not. And I also might make a drabble based off another one, it just depends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have been having a rough few weeks I decided to write this to cheer myself up a little bit considering this is my OTP. I don't really care how long they are, but I will try to make each chapter at least 1,000 words. If not, then oh well.

(Based off of OTP Prompt: Person A has the power to see/sense injuries whether its anything from bruises to broken bones to hypothermia. They meet Person B when they see suspicious or worrying injuries on them as they walk past each other)

* * *

It had been a week since Revali has met the other Champions, as well as Princess Zelda and her appointed knight. It had also been a week since Revali had noticed that something was wrong with Link. The first time he met Link he was under the impression that he was injured somehow, how he could not pinpoint exactly where. He did not act on his intuition however, in case that Link would deal with it himself, so far he did not see that happening, but he did see that in fact that it wasn't getting better, but its was getting worse. 

It wasn't until he was walking back to his quarters from having a talk with Zelda that he saw Link leaning against the wall, breathing heavily and he had made his decision. He was going to confront Link. And he was going to get answers, whether Link wanted to tell him or not. 

Revali let out a frustrated grunt and begun walking towards Link, who had just begun to stand up properly, but still had moments where he was breathing deeper than normal. It was then that Revali let his presence be known as he nudged Link with his foot, that the knight looked up at the culprit. It seemed that a moment of silence passed between the two before Revali broke the silence. 

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you or are we just gonna start the guessing game?" he leaned against the wall and crossed his wings over his chest, waiting for the knight to answer. Although he thoroughly expected Link to avoid the conversation or the question for the matter, he did not however, expect to see Link express so much pain on his face, as if he suffered from a fatal injury. It was quiet, but he faintly heard the murmur of Link's voice, that was strangely quiet and timid. 

"Can... Does it have to be out here, in public? I... I don't really want anyone else to hear this..." Link looked very pale, as if he hasn't been eating or sleeping for the matter. Revali looked at the knight for a minute before sighing, and uncrossing his wings from his chest before fully standing to his full height. 

"Alright, we will talk in my quarters. But first, have you been eating and sleeping well? You look very pale, Link. Wouldn't want you to get sick on me, now would we?" A moment of silence passed between the two. Did... Revali just say that he cared for my well being? Link looked at the rito in astonishment before shuffling his feet nervously, giving the rito a shy smile. 

"I... I have't been getting much sleep these past few days... But I can't help it, it just... happens. Besides, I'm eating fine, so no reason to worry." Revali looked at Link for awhile, deciding on whether he wanted to believe him or not. If what he was saying was true, then... he can't but help but feel like he should figure the reason why, and try to fix it. Call him crazy but damn, he really wants to help Link, whether he will admit it or not. 

Revali cleared his throat, "Well, in any case. Let's get moving. Don't want to accidentally run into someone now would we?" he had begun to take a step forward, but paused when he realized that Link wasn't following him. He turned around, waiting for Link to catch up, but the hero would not budge. It seemed as if... he was very nervous somehow. It was not that hard to see that Link was shuffling his feet and kept looking at the rito from the corner of his eyes, unaware that the rito can see that he is clearly being gazed at, and that somehow... makes him feel a bit embarrassed. 

The rito cleared his throat, with his cheeks tinted pink, "Well? What's the hold up?" Link bit his bottom lip before slowly taking a step forward, then another, and finally another step. It went on like this until he was directly in front of the rito, fiddling with his fingers nervously, secretly glancing at Revali's wing, then back down at his feet. This process repeated for a several moments. 

Then, it suddenly clicked for Revali. Link never experienced physical contact, has he? "Link.... have you experienced physical contact at all?" Link flinched and quickly took a few steps back, as if that question scared him dearly, and would cause him harm. 

The rito's eyes softened, and he let out a small smile, it was barely there, but the hero saw it at the last second before it disappeared. "Well, we'll just have to fix that, shall we?" Link's eyes widened and looked at the rito with wide eyes, as if he grew two heads. 

Revali took small steps towards the hero, to not scare him anymore than he already was, and gently took his hands, holding them in his wingtips. He gently tugged at Link's hands, gently urging him to walk forward. 

"Now then. Let's get that injury of yours out of the way and dealt with. While we're at it, let's see if that sleeping problem of yours can be solved as well. Wouldn't want the Princess's own appointed knight to get sick now do we?" The rito looked at Link with a gently look in his eyes, making the knight blush, quickly ducking his head to hide that said blush. 

* * *

The next morning when a meeting took place regarding the process of awakening Zelda's sealing power, Revali made sure that Link sat next to him, so he can keep an eye on him at all times. A few knowing glaces from Zelda and Urbosa of course, but nothing too major. It wasn't until Daruk casually pointed it out that Link sat a  _little to close_ to Revali that everyone grew silent and looked at the pair. 

It was when the knight blushed red, quickly hiding his face by burrowing his face in Revali's shoulder, that Revali acted. 

Revali nuzzled Link on the cheek, their fingers entangled while Revali's free arm wrapped around Link's waist, causing the boy to let out a startled squeak that the group of friends left them alone, but not without giving knowing smirks at the pair before returning back to the discussion. Revali and Link occasionally participated in the debate but ultimately left it to the others while they snuggled closer together. 

"Well, at least they left us alone." Revali let out a playful chuckle at the embarrassed knight's red face turn even redder. Link quickly hit Revali on the shoulder and groaned, upset by the fact that they will receive constant teasing from the others, but ultimately he was happy that they accepted his and Revali's relationship. Revali's arm tightened around his waist, and the rito nuzzled Link's shoulder, resting his head in the crook of the hero's neck, giving it another quick nuzzle before pulling away and pulled Link closer. 

Link rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and kiss me." and wrapped his arms around the rito's neck, pulling him for a kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was suggested by V-bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA. A bit of a plot twist, since I know I would have Link be talking in this, in this chapter he is partially mute. He still talks in this, he's just mute for the first half.  
> \--  
> Here ya go! Hopefully it was likable for your tastes. I had a hard time writing this because I was laughing my ass off and it's like 2 AM but I was too lazy to post it after it was finished whoops ;w;  
> \--  
> Also, this may have been a little too long, so I might make this into two parts... or maybe not, It depends on how much I write into this chapter... ;w;  
> Whoopsie lol

Three days had passed. Three days had passed since the blue-eyed Hylian had met the arrogant bastard, Revali. It had been three days and Link still had no clue why Revali was acting the way he was; it boggled his mind to no end. Still, it wasn't the first time he has met someone like Revali, but it has been a long time though. 

Even though Link had done nothing wrong, it still seemed that Revali was out to get him or something. It shouldn't matter to the Hylian anyway, Revali was a jerk, no if's and's or but's. But he still can't but feel some sympathy for the Rito, after all, he doesn't hold a grudge against anyone, even if it is Revali. 

* * *

 

Footsteps could be heard as the Hylian walked around Rito Village. It was fairly warm today, so it didn't bother Link in the slightest; but he was still glad that there was a small amount of wind blowing. He was just walking around, no particular destination in mind. It wasn't until he saw Revali's Landing out of the corner of his eye did he stop. The Hylian stood there, staring at the landscape for who knows how long when a gust of wind picked up, blowing in Link's face. 

Link looked up to see the culprit in question above him, amusement in their eyes. The Knight narrowed his eyes slightly before turning around, and begun to walk once more, wanting to get away from the Rito before he could be stopped, but it looked like that plan had not worked out so well. 

"Well, well well. Look what we have here, never thought I'd see you around here, noble hero." Link noted the sarcasm in his voice easily, and rolled his eyes silently, not stopping in his mission to get away from Revali. "Look Link, we need to talk." The footsteps slowly came to a stop as the sound of feet landing on the landscape, but Link did not turn around, although he thought he heard desperation in Revali's voice, but he had no reason to be desperate, so Link cast that thought away. 

Link slowly turned around, his eyes never leaving the Rito's face, as if he expected Revali to make some witty remark, but, none came. The Knight in question decided to take his chances, his voice barely a quiet murmur, "What is it this time Revali?" 

It would seem that he not only surprised himself in talking, but the Rito as well. Revali's eyes widened so big that Link almost let a smile cross his lips, but he didn't in favor of getting Revali to reveal what he wanted to talk about. 

"You.. you can talk?" Link didn't reply, he just looked off to the side before walking over to Revali's Landing, his face revealing no emotions. Revali's eyes followed Link's form before following the Hylian. Once they both arrived on the landscape Revali looked at Link questioningly, as if waiting for the Hylian to explain. 

It was a minute before Link finally gave in, letting out a sigh and crossing his arms over his chest, his form leaning against the edge of the landscape. "Look, I... I know I haven't been completely honest with all of you, but I did it for a reason. No one needs to know I can talk, simple as that. Nothing more... nothing less." Revali frowned at Link, letting out a grunt.

"Even so, we still deserve to know. Even I know it's not healthy to keep yourself from talking, sooner or later it will take a toll on you. It wouldn't be pretty if the truth had to be forced outta you, so why don't you just tell them, of your own free will." Revali walked over to Link, leaning against the edge of the landscape beside Link, and looked up at Medoh. 

Link looked up at Revali in surprise for a second, before biting his lip and looking off to the side. "It's.... it's not as easy as you think, Revali. I have a reputation and a position to uphold. My actions reflect on Zelda, and it's bad enough that she's being pressured by her father to unlock the sealing power. I don't want to burden her with this, and besides, it's not like she would want to understand anyway. She.... She hates me..." 

Revali looked at Link in surprise, before shaking his head firmly. "Why would you ever consider yourself a burden? I can't believe I'm saying this but..." Link looked over to the Rito in surprise, "We are a team for a reason, Link. Sure, there are times where things will get hard, but a team will always overcome those problems. I know I shouldn't be saying this, because of how I've been acting, but..."  Link gasped quietly as Revali took the Hylain's hands gently in his wingtips, before Revali pulled Link into an embrace. 

"I know it's hard Link. It's hard for everyone, but trust us, trust _me._ We  _will_  get through this together. You aren't alone, Link, no matter how you think it. You just gotta have trust in us. We will always be here for you. So please... Please don't burden yourself again." Link's eyes widened, the corners filling with tears. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Rito's neck, burying his face in Revali's chest, finally letting his tears fall. 

Revali let out a smile, wrapping his arms around Link's small frame, nuzzling the top of Link's head with his beak. Link let out small, quiet whimpers and Revali rubbed Link's back slowly and gently with his wingtips, giving comfort to the shorter male. The pair stood like that for several minutes, the only sounds are the wind blowing the trees gently, and Link's quiet whimpers, which are slowly fading away.  Once Link's whimpers stopped Revali stopped rubbing the Hylian's back comfortingly, took his wing off of Link's back and gave the top of his head one last nuzzle before pulling away from the embrace. 

Link lightly rubbed his now red and puffy eyes, allowing a smile to form on his face. "Thanks Revali, I... I needed that." 

Revali let out a chuckle, "Of course, after all..." The Rito nuzzled the side of Link's face, "You have me, and I have you. That's all that matters." 

* * *

 

It had taken Link quite some time for him to confess to the others. Even with the help of Revali, the Hylian just couldn't find the right time to fess up. He decided, that before they left for the Spring of Wisdom, that he was going to tell the truth to the others. It had taken about an hour, but Link finally managed to grab their attention. 

Zelda was the first to speak, "What is it Link? Is something the matter?" Link fiddled with his fingers nervously, and bit his lip. The Hylian felt pressure on his shoulder and looked to see the wing of Revali, resting his wingtip on Link's shoulder in comfort, causing Link to smile. He knew that Revali was trying to make him calm down, and for that he was grateful. 

Link looked back at Zelda, and this was when Revali chose to speak. "Princess, Link has something to say... To all of us." He gently nudged Link's shoulder with his beak, motioning him to speak. "Go on Link." 

The Hylian brought his hand up in a shy wave, "G-good morning Princess..." Revali took Link's hand in his wing, squeezing it gently. Zelda's and the other Champions' eyes widened at the same time, a bit amusing to both Revali and Link for they cracked a tiny amused chuckle.

Zelda was the first to take action, grabbing Link's hands and glared at him. 

"Why was I not informed of this when we first met? Link, do you seriously not trust me?" The Princess rambled as the the remaining Champions gathered in a circle around the Princess and Knight. 

The Knight frantically shook his head, "Not at all Zelda. But I am quite shocked that you care, you really didn't show that fact directly." Link slightly bit his lip as Zelda looked at him gently, squeezing the Knight's hands gently in a comforting way. 

"Why, what ever gave you that impression?" Link frowned for a second before shaking his head once more, pulling the Princess into an embrace.

"Ever since we met, I had the impression that you hated me... Plus with everything going on, I didn't want to pressure you anymore than you already are..." Zelda shook her head, pulling away from the hug, holding the Knight by the arms, and gave him a determined look. 

"You are my best friend, Link. I even consider you as my brother. So don't even think about burdening yourself, okay? I can deal with my father and the sealing power later, but _you_ Link, don't forget that you have me, you have _us_." She gestured to the circle. One by one the Champions gave the two a smile, before pulling the Princess and the Knight into a group hug. 

* * *

 

Today was the day. Today was the day that the Princess and Knight, along with the Champions, travel to the Spring of Power, Zelda's last chance at awakening her sealing power. The group could be found leaving the castle, Zelda in front, Link beside her and the Champions are on either side of them. 

Zelda slowed in her steps, finally coming to a stop which made Link and the Champions turn around and glance at the Princess. Link gave her a quick look before talking to Zelda, "Is something wrong Zelda?" Link gave her a confused look, tilting his head. "You look shaken up." 

Urbosa was the first to walk around Zelda, laying her arms on Zelda's shoulders, "Is everything alright Princess? Did you not eat enough before we left?" One by one the remaining champions gathered around Link, Zelda, and Urbosa. 

The Princess frantically shook her head, bringing her hands to her chest. "It's not that... It's just..." Link's eyes widened in realization. He gave a small smile and pat Zelda on her head, surprising not only her, but his fellow Champions as well. 

Link chuckled, "There is nothing to fear. It is your birthday after all, Princess." Link teased, "Wouldn't want the Princess of Hyrule to get cold feet now would we?" Zelda pouted, swatting at Link's hand. 

"I am not getting cold feet! And don't call me ' _Princess!'_ " Zelda glared at the Knight, quickly chasing after him. Link quickly sidestepped Zelda, before beginning to walk backwards to their destination. 

"Well, first you gotta catch me, slowpoke! And technically I'm older than you, _your highness."_ By now Zelda was fuming. The four Champions looked at each other before looking back at the duo, shaking their heads gently. They knew that Link was trying to cheer his sister up, and by the looks of it, it seemed to be working. 

"Link! Get back here right now!" Zelda continued to chase after the Knight, but Link kept dodging her attacks.

Link pretended to think for a second, making Zelda even for mad. "Nah, I think I'm going to keep doing what I am doing, how about you Princess? Have you gotten tired yet?" Zelda glared at him once more, realizing his motive before giving him a grateful smile. Link saw this, and gave back a smile, his eyes shining with amusement and happiness. "Well, have you gotten tired yet?" 

Zelda smirked, "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Who knows, right?" Zelda glanced at the Champions. "Well then, after that glorious event," Zelda gave the Knight an amused look, Link shrugged innocently, "Let's get back to the task at hand."

Mipha was the first to glace up, gaining the attention of the others, "It has seemed that we have arrived to our destination, Zelda." The Princess looked up, and indeed Mipha was right, they have arrived to the Mount Lanayru. 

Zelda and Link looked at each other for a minute, before nodding and turning to the others. "It would seem that Link and I would have to travel to the Spring of Wisdom ourselves. Can you guys stay here and keep watch? We will be as quick as possible." Daruk looked to his fellow Champions, each of them giving out a nod. 

"Wonderful, well then." She turned back towards Link, "Link, let's get going." Link turned to the destination, his eyes giving no emotion, which put the others on edge. Revali decided to make his move and grab Link by the arms, pulling him into a hug. 

"Remember what I said, alright? Your not alone Link." Link laid his head on Revali's chest, letting his arms that are around the Rito's neck squeeze tightly in a gently hold. The pair broke apart, Link standing on the top of his toes, giving Revali a kiss on the cheek. 

"I will. We'll be back as soon as possible," Link pulled back, causing Revali's arms to unwrap from Link's waist, and the Knight turned to Zelda. "Well then. Come on Zelda, the sooner we get back, the better." Link gently grabbed Zelda's hands, and begun to walk into the gate of Mount Lanayru. 

Once the forms of Link and Zelda disappeared, the Champions stood in a circle, keeping guard as they awaited the return of the Princess and her Knight

* * *

 

The four Champions turned around quickly once they heard the sound of footsteps from behind them. They were on the edge the entire time that Link and Zelda were in the Spring of Wisdom. 

They quickly relaxed once they saw Link and Zelda, but something was wrong. Once they walked directly in front of the Champions, the air grew tense. Link looked on edge while Zelda had her head down, and she was shaking. The pair finally stopped in front of the Champions, Link continued to look at Zelda, with no emotion in his eyes. 

Daruk, was the first to speak. "Well? Don't keep us in suspense. How'd everything go up there on the mountain?" Daruk looked at Zelda desperately, as if awaiting the worst.

Zelda looked at the others with a sad look in her eyes, before she shook her head, her eyes beginning to tear up. One by one the Champions looked gravely upset, but no one looked more upset than Zelda.

A moment of silence passed before Revali decided to step forward, his voice cracking as he spoke, "So you didn't feel anything? No power at all?"

Revali's eyes showed desperation and panic. Zelda looked at him for a second before folding her hands in front of her, her head bowed. "I'm sorry, no." 

Urbosa bowed her head for a minute, as if in deep thought before speaking. "Then let's move on." She begun walking towards the brokenhearted Zelda, "You've done all you could," She put her hand on her hip, "Feeling sorry for yourself won't be any of help." She looked to Mount Lanayru.

"After all, it's not like your last shot was up there on Mount Lanayru." Daruk who looked crestfallen, nodded his head firmly while Revali glanced at Link, who still showed no emotion. "Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away." Mipha who was quiet all this time, firmly nodded her head at Urbosa. "We just have to keep looking for that...thing." 

Mipha finally glanced at Zelda as Link bowed his head, casting his eyes to the side. Zelda finally decided to speak, "That's kind of you, thank you."

Mipha took a deep breath, and took a step towards the crestfallen Princess, "If I may," Zelda looked up at Mipha, her eyes showing sadness. The Zora Princess took another step forward, "I thought you.. Well, I'm not sure how to put this into words..." She began, the others finally turning to the once silent Champion.

Mipha looked at Zelda in determination, "i'm actually quite embarrassed to say it, but I was thinking about what I do when I'm healing... You know what usually goes through my mind..." her voice grew shy, but her eyes held determination as she finally took one last step forward, "It helps when I think... when I think about-" Mipha was interrupted by the ground shaking. Everyone was tumbling and trying not to fall over as the ground continued to shake. 

Revali turning to the sunset, before taking flight into the air, getting a good look at Hyrule Castle, which is surrounded by pink-sish red and black darkness along with lighthing.

The others looked up at Revali in desperation and fear, as Revali landed back down, next to Urbosa. "It's here." 

Daruk stood up straight, his hands clenched tightly, "This is it, then..." 

Mipha clutched her hands to her chest, her eyes wandering to the others, her face pale "Are you sure?" 

Revali looked at Link for a quick second, before nodding his head, "Positive." 

Zelda looked hopelessly at Hyrule Castle that was in the distance, her hands clutched tightly at her sides, "It's awake... Ganon!" She started taking small steps backwards, her eyes filled with fear and confusion. 

Daruk turned towards the scared Princess, "Let's stop wasting time! We're going to need everything we got to take that thing down!" He turned towards his fellow Champions, his hand held out, "Now Champions! To your Divine Beasts!" The other Champions turned towards Daruk, their faces showing determination. "Show that swirling swine who's boss!"

Everyone turned their attention to the Princess and the Knight, as Daruk looked at Link with determination, his fists clenched tightly. "Link will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack! This needs to be a unified assault!" Link picked his head up, his eyes widening. "Little guy! You get to Hyrule Castle." Revali looked at Link, and quickly grunted in frustration. 

Daruk nodded, "You can could on us for support. But it's up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!"

Link looked to the side, biting his lip nervously. Revali walked to Link, taking his shaking hands in his wingtips, and gently pulled him into an embrace, nuzzling him softly on the head. Link clutched Revali's chest tightly, burying his face in Revali's chest.

Urbosa took this time to walk behind Zelda, putting her hands on the Princess' shoulders gently, "Come. We should go. We need to get you someplace safe." Zelda looked down sadly, holding her hand to her chest. 

Zelda shook her head firmly, "No." She turned towards Daruk, Urbosa's hands leaving Zelda's shoulders, "I am not a child anymore! I may not be much use on the battlefield..." Revali and Link pulled away from their embrace, but their hands stayed entwined, their eyes watching the exchange between Zelda and Daruk.  Zelda stood her ground, determination clear in her eyes, "But there must... There must be something I can do to help!" Daruk looked at Zelda, confused, his hand reaching up to scratch at his head. 

All of the Champions looked around nervously, thinking of how Zelda can help. Revali and Link looked at each other, before looking at Zelda. "I know that you haven't unlocked the power, but there might be something you can do." Link gently pulled his hands away from Revali's wingtips, before addressing Zelda fully. "I can distract Ganon with the Master Sword, but you need to save the remaining Hylians."

Link gently laid his hands on his sisters' shoulders, "I need you to promise me that you won't do anything reckless, you still need to unlock that power of yours." Zelda smiled at Link gently, her eyes looking at her brother with determination. 

"I should be saying that to you, but... I promise, Link. And you need to promise me that you won't throw your life away for mine. We both need to stay alive." Zelda pulled Link in an embrace by his arm, her arms clutching his back tightly. The hug only lasted for a few seconds, but they got their thoughts across. The duo pulled away before Link backed up, ending up back at Revali's side. 

Revali pulled Link closer, nuzzling the side of his cheek, "Be careful. I wouldn't want to yell at you for being so reckless." Link shut his eyes tightly, keeping the oncoming tears at bay. The Knight firmly wrapped his arms around the Rito's neck, standing on the tip of his toes and kissed Revali on the side of his beak before pulling back slightly, his eyes watering. 

Revali gave Link a reassuring and loving gaze, "I promise I will be back as soon as possible. You should be careful, Ganon looks really tough, you know." They looked at each other for a moment, before stepping away from each other. 

Zelda looked at Link, "Then it's about time to go to our posts. Every one," The four Champions turned towards the Princess, "I wish you best of luck. Let's make sure that Ganon is sealed for another hundred years." They all nodded, before deporting to their respectful Divine Beast as Link and Zelda headed for Hyrule Castle, with only one thing on their minds; Destroy Ganon.

* * *

 

It took a while, but Link was finally about to free the Champions and their respective Divine Beasts. Not only that, but he managed to rain most of his memories from a hundred years prior. 

Revali and Link reunited and their love was stronger than ever, Daruk gave the poor guy a good hit on the back, and now his back was sore. it was then that Mipha was the last one to be freed and was finally able to get over her feelings for Link, and Urbosa.... Urbosa was still Urbosa. The Knight was glad that nothing between them changed, it was still the same from one hundred years ago. 

As they all returned to Zora's Domain from freeing Mipha, Sidon caught sight of his sister and brought her into a hug. The others stood in a circle around the Zora Princess and Prince, with smiles on their faces, for a job well done. 

After the Zora siblings moved away from their hug, Sidon finally saw Link and smirked. "So Link, have you thought about my offer? It still stands you know." The Champions looked at Sidon confused, before they turn to the Knight. Link's face showed no emotion, but his stance was tense. Revali looked between the two, before grabbing Link's hand, and wrapped his wing around Link's waist, a low growl rumbled in his throat, his eyes showing possessiveness. 

Sidon's eyes widened so quickly no one saw it, and quickly looked at the two with amusement, "It would seem that I have a rival to worry about. But for now, I have to get everything prepared since my dear sister has returned home. Shall I see you later, Link?" The Hylian's eyes showed no emotion, and his posture remained tense, but otherwise did nothing. It took a little longer than expected, but once Sidon left, the group of four decided to walk around Zora's domain, with Mipha as their tour guide. 

Once the three other champions were a good distance ahead, Revali managed to gain Link's attention, making him stop. Revali cleared his throat, and Link tilted his head to the side. "What is it Revali?" Link's eyes held confusion, but he figured that he knew why Revali wanted to talk. 

"What did Sidon mean about his offer?" Revali glanced to the side, his feathers clenched tightly, and his stance tense. Link took a minute to gaze at the Rito before breaking out into a smile. 

"Oh that, that was just Sidon trying to get me to fall for him. it won't work, but...." Link trailed off, turning away from Revali, his arms crossed. "I won't deny that I may have once done the same to Sidon, so it's technically my fault he thinks I like him." Revali squawked in surprise, his eyes turning to Link's back. 

Link let out a sigh, "it may seem that way to Sidon, but I do not feel the same way for him. In fact... I already have someone that I love very deeply." Link smiled teasingly, but with his back to Revali, the Rito was unable to see the knight's teasing smile. It was also during this time that Sidon finally arrived, and saw both the Knight and Rito, before standing still, his stance tense. 

Revali caught the sight of Sidon out of the corner of his eye and looked down, his eyes showing no emotion, "Is that so..." Revali let out a bitter smile, "Well then, sorry I bothered you with such a ridiculous question. I shall be on my way then." 

Link's eyes widened, his head turning around to see Revali starting to walk away, and his eyes caught the sight of Sidon, watching them. He didn't care if Sidon saw them, he didn't want Revali to leave. 

Link quickly managed to wrap his arms around Revali's torso, making him stop in his tracks before he could get any father. "It's... It's not what you think Revali." 

The Rito's eyes narrowed as he saw Sidon, but his attention was on the Knight who was hugging him. "If it is not what I think it is, then tell me who your in love with." Link recognized the possessiveness and desparation in the Rito's voice he figured it had to deal with Sidon, but sighed to comply to Revali's wish nonetheless. He walked around and stood right in front of Revali, his eyes cast downwards.

It was a few moments before Link decided to take action. He stood on the tip of his toes, his hands were placed gently on both sides of the Rito's beak, and kissed Revali right in front of Sidon. It caught both Sidon and Revali by surprise, but Revali quickly recovered and wrapped his wings around Link's small frame, while Link's arms wrapped around the Rito's neck. The pair continued to kiss for several moments, neither noticed Sidon leaving the area, due to both being caught up in their love for each other. 

The two broke apart for air, both of their faces flushed, but they didn't care. They both had smiles on their faces, and Link gently laid his head on Revali's shoulder, his arms tightening their hold around the Rito's neck, "You...." he softly muttered, barely hearable, but Revali heard it, and his eyes widened. 

"The one I love.... Is you, Revali. It's only you and no one else." Revali stood still, his heart beating faster, his face breaking out into a smile. He placed his head on Link's, nuzzling his head lovingly. 

"I love you, you know. I will always love you, no matter what, noble hero." The Rito teased, making Link laugh. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA. FINALLY FINISHED! I actually thought I would have to make this into two parts. But luckily I didn't have to. I'm especially glad with how this turned out, and I hope everyone else is to :) It took me fucking three days to write this son of a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest, I had long forgotten that this was still here. Luckily, I was able to find this somewhere hidden in my files ans I decided to post this in apology for not updating on this. 
> 
> Prompt by V-bird

It had been a month since Link had saved Hyrule. After sealing Ganon away, Link and Zelda had begun their process of restoring Hyrule. They started with the Castle, remodeling broken walls and fixed broken glass. It had taken then a couple of weeks but it was worth it; Hyrule Castle looked better than it ever had. Soon after fixing up Hyrule Castle, they had guests. The Champions had arrived and wanted to help the Princess and the knight in restoring the land back to what it once was. 

They decided to start with Death Mountain, as it was the closest. Even though the travel was long and hard, especially for Mipha who had to stock up on fireproof elixers to keep herself from being burned to a crisp in a matter of seconds, they still enjoyed each others' company. Once they arrived in Goron City, Daruk quickly set work to help his people. They each had to help Daruk assisting the people who needed help, and they got the job done in a matter of hours. 

To make to process easier, they decided to split up into groups of two, in order to make the process faster for everybody, including Mipha who was running out of elixers by this point. Zelda and Mipha were in one group, helping out in town. Daruk and Urbosa were in another group, helping out up near the mines. Revali and Link were in the last group, they stuck around to help Yunobo bring in supplies. Yunobo had been excited to see Link again, and gave him a big hug when he was in front of Link. It hadn't been as bad as Daruk's pats on the back, but he still had the strength of Daruk. 

It took them two hours to gather supplies and bring them back to Goron City. Mipha and Zelda were already done as they were found at the entrance. Mipha had bought more fireproof elixers to make it back to Hyrule Castle, where Ruta was waiting to bring her home. The last ones to arrive were Daruk and Urbosa, as they just arrived at the entrance. Yunobo had been at the entrance to say goodbye to Link along with his grandfather.

Just as they were about to leave, Yunobo gave Link a quick hug, telling him that he was glad to see the knight once more. Daruk had said goodbye, saying that they would meet again sometime in the future, which left the three remaining Champions along with Zelda and Link to travel back to Hyrule Castle. 

* * *

 

Once arriving back at the Castle, Mipha had said a quick goodbye and gave Link a hug. Telling him to visit frequently as Sidon had been wanting to see him, before she hopped on Ruta as they left for Zora's Domain. Urbosa had stayed behind, she wanted to talk with Zelda before she left. 

Link had looked at Zelda with a look, in which she looked back at him. "What?" 

The knight silently laughed as he shook his head.  _Nothing. Good luck._ Zelda glared as her face tinted pink. Link smiled fondly at his sister as she left with Urbosa to who knows where. 

Revali was leaning up against a wall, watching fondly as the two siblings riled each other up. Link had wanted to tell him something so he decided to stay behind before he took flight for Rito Village. The knight stood next to him, remaining silent. 

The Rito rolled his eyes, "Well, what is it?" He looked at the Hylian leaning against the wall right beside him. 

Link smiled, his hands already signing.  _Just wanted to know if I could go visit you._

Though Revali was the last to learn sign language, he was still glad he was able to understand what Link was trying to tell him. "Well of course it's alright. You know your always welcome at Rito Village." He watched Link fidget beside him nervously. "Is something the matter?" 

Link's face turned pink as he quickly shook his head, his fingers fumbling in his nervousness.  _No no no. Just wanted to visit._

Revali studied the embarassed Knight for a moment, before he clicked his beak playfully. "Well, alright. No need to be embarassed about it hero," he teased. 

Link, although his face had turned red at this point, had punched him softly, as to not hurt the Rito, but he still got his point across. 

"Ouch, okay I get it. No more teasing." Revali smiled fondly before nuzzling the side of Link's beet red face, "Looks like I will see you soon. Good luck, then." 

The Rito had left, a gust of wind leaving in his wake. Link had gotten his red face to go away, but he looked off into the distance and frowned. He might as well check on Zelda and Urbosa, and say goodbye to the Gerudo Champion before she left for Gerudo Town. 

Besides, he had to tell Zelda something.

* * *

 

A grunt could be heard as Link got off his horse, before quickly tying Epona's reigns on a nearby stable. He had told Zelda that he would be going to Rito Village for a week, and that he would be leaving soon. Zelda had packed the stuff that he would need while he was there, and that she would see him in a week's time. 

He had seen Kass and his five daughters nearby the stable, and stopped. He watched fondly as Kass played his accordian while the children were humming along.

After watching Kass with his daughters, the smile on Link's face vanished when he realized that him and Revali can't have their own. The happiness that was shown on Link's face instantly vanished as his eyes were burrowed in sadness. While he was deep in thought, he didn't notice Revali land in front of him until he was blasted in the face from wind. 

Link just barely missed the sad look in Revali's eyes before the Rito quickly masked his sadness with amusement. 

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to finally show up." Link had rolled his eyes, which had started to slowly close. The Rito noticed Link's tiredness, along from the sadness from earlier. Revali had a frown on his face, but he didn't comment on it. "Come on then, might as well take you the rest of the way." 

Link's barely functioning mind tried to process what Revali had said, but was barely able to hang on as Revali flew up in the air. Link had wrapped his arms loosely around Revali's neck, as his legs wrapped around Revali's waist. 

Link was reluctant to leave Epona at the stable, but with Kass there he felt more relief. He trusted Kass, as they had become good friends on his journey. 

The duo had landed on Revali's Landing when Link slid off of the Rito's back. His tiredness was catching up and it was hard for Link to stay awake, which quickly caught Revali's attention. He grabbed Link by the wrist and led him to Revali's home. The Rito Champion had to catch Link in his arms as he fell forward, fast asleep. 

Revali rolled his eyes fondly, and picked Link up before turning himself in the hammock, with Link on top of his chest. He had something for Link, which would surprise him, but he would have to show him later. For right now, a nap sounded amazing right now.

* * *

They slept for three hours, and by the time they woke up, it was night. Link was the first to wake up, as his eyes were blurry at first. After his vision became clear, Link saw that his face was in Revali's chest. His face tinted pink, but he nuzzled into Revali's chest, making the Rito groan. 

The Rito opened his eyes, and looked down to see Link nuzzling his face in his chest. He chuckled softly, nudging Link gently with his beak. "Come on sleepyhead, get up. I have something for you." 

Link had groaned, clearly too warm to get up, but he wanted to know what Revali got him. With a little reluctance, Link slowly lifted his head from Revali's warm chest, before moving his head to kiss the side of the Rito's beak and then got up. 

The Rito Champion got up and slowly stretched before beckoning Link to follow him. Revali led him into a room, before he motioned Link to close his eyes. 

Once Link's eyes had closed, Revali took a deep breath before picking something up, and put it into Link's awaiting arms. 

Link had felt something heavy in his arms, as it was moving and opened his eyes. He looked down to see a small puppy the size of his hand looking up at him. He blinked for a moment, and looked up to see Revali looking off to the side, his feathers a shade of pink. 

"Look, I..... I know, it isn't a child. But it's a small, helpless creature, who needs our love and care." Revali said as Link cradled the pup with a shocked look on his face. "And... I do not mind if we adopt outside our species." Link's eyes had widened at that point, but Revali still wouldn't look at him.

"If when this pup has grown, and you still want kids.... I wouldn't object to adopting a little hylian boy, or girl." Revali turned his head to look at Link with a smile on his face. "After all, I fell in love with one."

Link stared at Revali for a long time, before he quickly set the puppy down carefully and walked towards the slightly embarassed Rito. He had pulled Revali into a hug before looking Revali in the eyes lovingly. 

"I love it..." Although his voice was rough from disuse, it still sounded perfect to Revali. 

Link had at that point, put his hands on both sides of Revali's beak, and pulled him for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh. At least I made it longer than I normally would have. Hopefully you guys like this. Sorry that I forgot about this... I have been extremely busy with my family, but yeah. Not gonna go into detail because that would be boring for you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest, I had long forgotten that this was still here. Luckily, I was able to find this somewhere hidden in my files ans I decided to post this in apology for not updating on this. 
> 
> Prompt by V-bird

It had been a month since Link had saved Hyrule. After sealing Ganon away, Link and Zelda had begun their process of restoring Hyrule. They started with the Castle, remodeling broken walls and fixed broken glass. It had taken then a couple of weeks but it was worth it; Hyrule Castle looked better than it ever had. Soon after fixing up Hyrule Castle, they had guests. The Champions had arrived and wanted to help the Princess and the knight in restoring the land back to what it once was. 

They decided to start with Death Mountain, as it was the closest. Even though the travel was long and hard, especially for Mipha who had to stock up on fireproof elixers to keep herself from being burned to a crisp in a matter of seconds, they still enjoyed each others' company. Once they arrived in Goron City, Daruk quickly set work to help his people. They each had to help Daruk assisting the people who needed help, and they got the job done in a matter of hours. 

To make to process easier, they decided to split up into groups of two, in order to make the process faster for everybody, including Mipha who was running out of elixers by this point. Zelda and Mipha were in one group, helping out in town. Daruk and Urbosa were in another group, helping out up near the mines. Revali and Link were in the last group, they stuck around to help Yunobo bring in supplies. Yunobo had been excited to see Link again, and gave him a big hug when he was in front of Link. It hadn't been as bad as Daruk's pats on the back, but he still had the strength of Daruk. 

It took them two hours to gather supplies and bring them back to Goron City. Mipha and Zelda were already done as they were found at the entrance. Mipha had bought more fireproof elixers to make it back to Hyrule Castle, where Ruta was waiting to bring her home. The last ones to arrive were Daruk and Urbosa, as they just arrived at the entrance. Yunobo had been at the entrance to say goodbye to Link along with his grandfather.

Just as they were about to leave, Yunobo gave Link a quick hug, telling him that he was glad to see the knight once more. Daruk had said goodbye, saying that they would meet again sometime in the future, which left the three remaining Champions along with Zelda and Link to travel back to Hyrule Castle. 

* * *

 

Once arriving back at the Castle, Mipha had said a quick goodbye and gave Link a hug. Telling him to visit frequently as Sidon had been wanting to see him, before she hopped on Ruta as they left for Zora's Domain. Urbosa had stayed behind, she wanted to talk with Zelda before she left. 

Link had looked at Zelda with a look, in which she looked back at him. "What?" 

The knight silently laughed as he shook his head.  _Nothing. Good luck._ Zelda glared as her face tinted pink. Link smiled fondly at his sister as she left with Urbosa to who knows where. 

Revali was leaning up against a wall, watching fondly as the two siblings riled each other up. Link had wanted to tell him something so he decided to stay behind before he took flight for Rito Village. The knight stood next to him, remaining silent. 

The Rito rolled his eyes, "Well, what is it?" He looked at the Hylian leaning against the wall right beside him. 

Link smiled, his hands already signing.  _Just wanted to know if I could go visit you._

Though Revali was the last to learn sign language, he was still glad he was able to understand what Link was trying to tell him. "Well of course it's alright. You know your always welcome at Rito Village." He watched Link fidget beside him nervously. "Is something the matter?" 

Link's face turned pink as he quickly shook his head, his fingers fumbling in his nervousness.  _No no no. Just wanted to visit._

Revali studied the embarassed Knight for a moment, before he clicked his beak playfully. "Well, alright. No need to be embarassed about it hero," he teased. 

Link, although his face had turned red at this point, had punched him softly, as to not hurt the Rito, but he still got his point across. 

"Ouch, okay I get it. No more teasing." Revali smiled fondly before nuzzling the side of Link's beet red face, "Looks like I will see you soon. Good luck, then." 

The Rito had left, a gust of wind leaving in his wake. Link had gotten his red face to go away, but he looked off into the distance and frowned. He might as well check on Zelda and Urbosa, and say goodbye to the Gerudo Champion before she left for Gerudo Town. 

Besides, he had to tell Zelda something.

* * *

 

A grunt could be heard as Link got off his horse, before quickly tying Epona's reigns on a nearby stable. He had told Zelda that he would be going to Rito Village for a week, and that he would be leaving soon. Zelda had packed the stuff that he would need while he was there, and that she would see him in a week's time. 

He had seen Kass and his five daughters nearby the stable, and stopped. He watched fondly as Kass played his accordian while the children were humming along.

After watching Kass with his daughters, the smile on Link's face vanished when he realized that him and Revali can't have their own. The happiness that was shown on Link's face instantly vanished as his eyes were burrowed in sadness. While he was deep in thought, he didn't notice Revali land in front of him until he was blasted in the face from wind. 

Link just barely missed the sad look in Revali's eyes before the Rito quickly masked his sadness with amusement. 

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to finally show up." Link had rolled his eyes, which had started to slowly close. The Rito noticed Link's tiredness, along from the sadness from earlier. Revali had a frown on his face, but he didn't comment on it. "Come on then, might as well take you the rest of the way." 

Link's barely functioning mind tried to process what Revali had said, but was barely able to hang on as Revali flew up in the air. Link had wrapped his arms loosely around Revali's neck, as his legs wrapped around Revali's waist. 

Link was reluctant to leave Epona at the stable, but with Kass there he felt more relief. He trusted Kass, as they had become good friends on his journey. 

The duo had landed on Revali's Landing when Link slid off of the Rito's back. His tiredness was catching up and it was hard for Link to stay awake, which quickly caught Revali's attention. He grabbed Link by the wrist and led him to Revali's home. The Rito Champion had to catch Link in his arms as he fell forward, fast asleep. 

Revali rolled his eyes fondly, and picked Link up before turning himself in the hammock, with Link on top of his chest. He had something for Link, which would surprise him, but he would have to show him later. For right now, a nap sounded amazing right now.

* * *

They slept for three hours, and by the time they woke up, it was night. Link was the first to wake up, as his eyes were blurry at first. After his vision became clear, Link saw that his face was in Revali's chest. His face tinted pink, but he nuzzled into Revali's chest, making the Rito groan. 

The Rito opened his eyes, and looked down to see Link nuzzling his face in his chest. He chuckled softly, nudging Link gently with his beak. "Come on sleepyhead, get up. I have something for you." 

Link had groaned, clearly too warm to get up, but he wanted to know what Revali got him. With a little reluctance, Link slowly lifted his head from Revali's warm chest, before moving his head to kiss the side of the Rito's beak and then got up. 

The Rito Champion got up and slowly stretched before beckoning Link to follow him. Revali led him into a room, before he motioned Link to close his eyes. 

Once Link's eyes had closed, Revali took a deep breath before picking something up, and put it into Link's awaiting arms. 

Link had felt something heavy in his arms, as it was moving and opened his eyes. He looked down to see a small puppy the size of his hand looking up at him. He blinked for a moment, and looked up to see Revali looking off to the side, his feathers a shade of pink. 

"Look, I..... I know, it isn't a child. But it's a small, helpless creature, who needs our love and care." Revali said as Link cradled the pup with a shocked look on his face. "And... I do not mind if we adopt outside our species." Link's eyes had widened at that point, but Revali still wouldn't look at him.

"If when this pup has grown, and you still want kids.... I wouldn't object to adopting a little hylian boy, or girl." Revali turned his head to look at Link with a smile on his face. "After all, I fell in love with one."

Link stared at Revali for a long time, before he quickly set the puppy down carefully and walked towards the slightly embarassed Rito. He had pulled Revali into a hug before looking Revali in the eyes lovingly. 

"I love it..." Although his voice was rough from disuse, it still sounded perfect to Revali. 

Link had at that point, put his hands on both sides of Revali's beak, and pulled him for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh. At least I made it longer than I normally would have. Hopefully you guys like this. Sorry that I forgot about this... I have been extremely busy with my family, but yeah. Not gonna go into detail because that would be boring for you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda was busy analyzing the sheikah slate on her desk as she finally sighed and immediately felt frustrated. She took a few steps back and huffed slightly, taking a few moments to breathe slowly as to not grab something and throw it at a wall because she was at her limit. 

Her study walls were covered in post it notes, most likely due to her note taking regarding the Divine Beasts and Guardians. She had been up the night before going over her notes to see if she missed anything. 

Zelda tapped her foot as her eyes glazed over each and every post it note before her eyes caught sight of a decent sized mirror near her desk, revealing her reflection. Clear, bloodshot red eyes peered back at her, a clear indicator that she hardly slept. The Princess sighed as a yawn escaped her mouth and she lifted a hand to cover her mouth. 

Her eyes blinked for a moment before returning her gaze to the object of her frustrations. Link had previously discovered, though on accident, that the slate was able to teleport and she was determined to figure out how to get it to work. 

The Sheikah Slate lay dormant on the desk, not moving from its position when Zelda had first placed it down. Zelda crossed her arms for a moment, "There's got to be a way to unlock the travel feature..." 

If her memory served correctly, the way how Link had managed to teleport himself over a flowing river was beyond her comprehension, but... If they were to somehow recreate a similar scenario where one of them would end up exactly like Link and somehow use the teleport feature then maybe it might work, though it is only a theory. 

Zelda whacked her brain for any other ideas that doesn't involve anyone being dropped into a river or anything similar but only came up blank. She didn't want anyone else to end up like Link but if her theory was correct...

In order to prove her theory, she was going to need help. With newfound determination, Zelda grabbed the slate from her desk and quickly booked for the door.

* * *

 

Mipha and Link were walking side by side, their arms full with books when they ran into Urbosa and Revali, literally. Mipha stumbled as two books fell from her arms and onto the floor. Link tried to regain his balance as to not drop any books and just when his foot slipped, wings wrapped around the shaky stack of books. 

Link looked up into forest green eyes that he had come to love, as well as the dark blue feathered bird who owned those eyes. Revali's eyes twinkled with amusement as he smirked, "Need some help?" 

Link huffed as Urbosa bent down to pick up the forgotten books that dropped from Mipha's stack and grabbed her arm to steady the Zora. "Careful Mipha, you stumble anymore and that whole stack of books will fall." 

The Zora smiled, "Why thank you Urbosa. I wasn't expecting to run into you guys this soon." She glanced at the clock, then back at the two other champions, "By the way... Where's Daruk?" 

Urbosa sighed as she shifted the books in her arms, "He disappeared soon after we went into the kitchen, presumably to dine on food when its only mere hours before sunset." 

Mipha blinked for a moment before she sweat dropped, "Well that's certainly like Daruk to head straight for the kitchen."

Link shook his head softly and started walking again, the other three stepping into line. Urbosa blinked, "That reminds me... Where are you two headed? Surely I would've expected Zelda to be with you two." 

Link and Mipha looked at each other for a moment before Link shifted his stack of books in his arms, "She went up to her study to figure out if she's able to unlock the Sheikah Slate. She's been in there for about an hour or so, so me and Link decided to do some research of our own and we've been in the library until about ten minutes ago."

Revali hummed as he fell into step with Link, looking at him out of the corner of his eye as a small smile slipped onto his beak for a moment before it disappeared. They were halfway down the hall before they came to a stop.

Suddenly the four of them hear frantic footsteps, as if someone is running and they all turn around to see Zelda running towards them. 

"Guys! I think I found a way to unlock the slate!" She came to a stop just mere inches away from them, trying to catch her breath. 

Mipha who handed her books over to Urbosa and making sure the Gerudo had a hold of the giant stack before arriving at Zelda's side, placing a gentle hand on Zelda's back as the princess evened her breath. 

"What were you saying about the Sheikah Slate Zelda?" Mipha asked with her quiet voice once the Hylian princess got her breathing to even enough so she could speak.

"I have a theory as to figure out how to unlock the slate but it requires us to recreate a scenario like with what happened to Link." The four champions had unreadable expressions on their faces, but the first to react was Revali. 

"So in order to figure out how the slate works... We have to create a dangerous scenario to have one of us go who knows how far just to see if it works?" 

Zelda nodded, "That's pretty much the idea. Believe me, I've wracked my brain to see if I could come up with other methods but the only logical one I could come up with is this one." 

Revali crossed his wings as he thought for a moment. Urbosa and Mipha looked at each other and shrugged before they began talking with Zelda about her theory with the Sheikah Slate. Link shifted the book stack again and thought for a moment before he headed back to the direction of the library. 

* * *

 

Link had finished putting the last book away when he heard a this and turned around to see Revali leaning against the door frame with a frown.

"Zelda says we might be able to unlock the slate if we were to... Recreate the scenario that happened in the wake of its mysterious incident and.... She wants you to be the one to do it." 

Link had stared at the Rito for a moment, noticing with his silent gaze how tense the other was. Revali had his wings crossed and his feathers were slightly bristled up, a clear indication of his inner frustration. 

Clearly, he is not to thrilled about Zelda's theory with the slate, but its not like they have any other ideas. Besides, its not like Link is okay with the idea either, since the experience he had with the slate hasn't... turned out so good. 

_Are you sure you're okay with this though? I can see that this has you stressed._

"Of course I'm not okay with it. The last time you went through this with that damn slate you got dumped seven feet in the air and plummeted into a raging river which could have killed you!" 

Link frowned as he reached his shaky hands out for the Rito in front of him, desperate to calm the raging Revali down. Revali senses that Link is trying to calm him down and he sighs, slumping forward as small hands latched onto his shoulders. 

"Look Link, I know she means well but with all of this going on with the princess trying to unlock her power and us preparing for when Calamity Ganon arrives, you shouldn't have to worry about being dumped into a river again." 

 Link smiles softly as his face heats up, surely there is a visible blush on his cheeks at the warm and protective tone Revali used. Ever since that incident the Rito had been protective of Link, after all they were dating so its only natural for Revali to worry. 

_I know, but I trust Zelda, and I know you do too. If it ever happens I know you will be there to catch me if I ever end up falling into a river again._

Revali sighed as his wings wrapped around the knight, and brought Link into a warm embrace. The two stood there for a few minutes, basking in each others warmth before Link slowly pulled back. 

"Well I guess we better head back to the others. Surely they are wondering where we ran off too." Revali rubbed his temple and Link giggled as he covered his mouth with a hand. 

Revali smiled when he heart the hylian's beautiful laugh as it was one of the things he loved about Link and when the hylian in question wasn't paying attention, Revali grabbed his hand and pulled him closer as his beak met Link's mouth in a kiss.

It took another minute or so for them to separate, Link's face bright red and a smirk on Revali's face as he laughed.

Link smiled at the laughing Rito before they headed for the door. As the two left the library, Link looked down to see his hand tightly wrapped in Revali's wing. The two had to separate soon, as to not give away that the two of them were together. But for now, the two continued to hold hands as they walked down the hallway. 

* * *

 

It was Mipha who noticed that Revali and Link were missing, and the three girls set off to find them. Shortly after they all split up to search the castle, Zelda was the one who found them. 

Zelda noticed that Link and Revali held hands for a split second before it quickly disappeared but she gave no sign that indicated she saw. 

"There you two are! I was worried something may have happened." She frowned when the two came closer. 

Link smiled bashfully as he rubbed the back of his neck, a clear sign that he was nervous. Zelda stared at them for a moment with no movement, beflre her face broke out into a smile. 

"Well I'm certainly glad that you two bonded so closely after the river incident," she smiled widely as she crossed her arms, her tone was teasing but you could hear the happiness behind it. Revali's feathers bristled slightly while Link's face lit up like a bright tomato. 

Zelda laughed as Link walked ahead of her, most likely embarrassed and wanted to get away from her teasing before Revali stood next to her. 

"Revali... I wanted to apologize from before. I know how much you care about Link as we all do, and I understand if you don't want to help. I'm afraid I was being a little too pushy and for that I'm sorry." She turned to him, "Could you forgive me?"

The Rito looked at Zelda for a moment, "Of course Zelda. Although I may not like it, if its the only way to prove if it works them I'm all for it. Its just..." 

His eyes watched Link as he met with the rest of the champions on the other end of the hall and Zelda soon caught on. "I know that what happened with Link should never happen again, and I will do everything I can to make sure it doesn't happen again but if it does, can you make sure to catch him?"

The two of them watched the scene unfold before their eyes, "I would love to be able to help out." 

Zelda beamed, "Fantastic! Oh and before I forget, congrats you know. You two are very lucky," she gently nudged his side with a smirk before she began walking away, leaving a red-faced squawking Rito behind to let her words sink in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit its done. Whelp, it took about 3 hours of planning, but I'm glad with how it turned out. Let me know what you guys think, and if you would like to suggest ideas them don't be afraid to share them with me! I love to see what you guys come up with.


End file.
